A Regrettable sinister thought of The White Queen
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Queen Mirana, born to the king and Queen of Underland, the second child to the two and therefore the youngest out of her siblings, she was always the spoiled one. she drove some insane, even her sister. But then again who is sane in Underland? ONESHOT


**Just a little one-shot to say sorry for the lack of updates and activity on my area, it was meant for Christmas but I got sidetracked, sorry it's a little short, hope you enjoy.**

**Its just a little bit of me thinking and talking to myself, please review and tell me what you think, it took me a while to write this.**

The most regrettable sinister thoughts of the White Queen.

Queen Mirana, born to the king and Queen of Underland, the second child to the two and therefore the youngest out of her siblings, he was always the spoiled ones and due to her appearance everyone loved her, due to her loved life she drove her own sister to insanity.

But then again who is sane in Underland?

The Queen, known for her beauty and radiance and kindness and fair judgement, wasn't the perfect model though, if you ask me. But as I said, who in Underland is sane? None of the inhabitants would pass a test to show mental stability. In fact, many wouldn't even make it through a test of knowledge. The Queen, although the closest thing to a human and most likely the most intelligent person in the land, could not surround herself with the insanity she does and stay sane. Her mind would fester and rot as her conversations were dumbed down and made easier for the Underlandians to understand.

This being true, it wouldn't be hard to believe that the queen was actually drove insane by her friends and the others that surrounded her, that is, if she was ever sane in the first place...

Being queen was hard on anyone. Being queen of Underland is harder. And although she is the good queen Mirana still comes from a sinister background. After all, her sister was much too sinister to be royal, and apples of family fall from the same tree, correct? Queen Mirana may have seemed to mean well, but some people can twist words to do that job, she may have not been as sincere as her so called friends thought she was...

Being Queen of Underland took its toll on even the best monarch's and although the White and Red Queens seemed to contrast maybe they were not so different. Both red and white had the same family, both Red and White had the same privileges, both Red and White had the same land, but maybe it is believed one would do better than the other. Or maybe things are just as backwards with Underland royalty as they are with everything else there.

The Queen needed Alice to get rid of the things she couldn't in her kingdom. But who took those vows along with the Queen? The vows she claims to have taken were obviously not a tradition of Underland seeing as none of the Queens before her had been known to take these vows. Did she make the vows up so she didn't get her hands dirty? She got Alice to help her- practically forced her to- and then she sent her away. But why?

Queen Mirana, the White Queen may have had another reason to send Alice away on Frabjous day, has no one else thought maybe she was jealous of Alice or that she was scared that Alice would take her throne? We know Alice wouldn't do that, would she? But what if the queen wanted the Hatter? And felt he was too much in love with Alice to notice her? What if the queen had a backup plan if Alice tried to stay? What if she had someone kill her?

Maybe if Alice had stayed the newly bitter White Queen would change, maybe she would try to banish Alice, bring her sister back in to help, make Stayne part of her guards; frame Alice for a crime that is enough to put her to death. But is the Quiet Queen capable of that? Would she go so far to see the back end of someone she would've once deemed friend for reasons of jealously or anger of just due to selfish behaviour?

These are the sinister thoughts of the Queen of Underland, how her heart, twisted from anger, betrayal and hatred would twist like a rollercoaster track and sink as ice beneath her watery feelings and clouded intentions into the world of evil where only her sister had once dared to step. She could've -no, would've - killed Alice if she felt it right to do so and she would have made it seem accidental, a fall near the sea, a trip in a place of sharp stones. Maybe she could make it look like a suicide, or frame another from Underland of her crimes and lock them away.

Is the White Queen capable of this? I'll let you decide that one. But I believe it may be true, and if you even for a second it may be true, run, she will know about it...

**So... what do you think? I'm thinking I could do one on some other characters too, maybe some longer ones too, tell me what you think.**


End file.
